Neotastic 5 the series
by Coffeecup
Summary: A spin off from a Cartoon strip, wont make a bit of sense unless you play Neopets. It doesn't look like I'll finish this so don't expect an update in the next eon
1. Part 1

The Return of the Neotastic 5, Part 1 Aizii  
  
The Neotastic 5 were comprised of 5 people/animals. Half Neopet, half Human, the 5 teenagers solved crimes and ate ice cream wherever we went.  
  
Lindz was our unofficial leader. Lindz had the ears of a Kacheek poking out beneath waves of Brown hair that cascaded down her back. Her brown eyes were dark and mysterious and she always had a plan. Perhaps that was why she was our leader. A dreamer and optimistic was the best way to describe Lindz.  
  
Sam was the most logical of our group. Part Aisha, she had long Aisha Ears sticking upwards from her head. The ears were sky blue and white patches of fur made up clumps. She also had an Aisha tail, which had the ability to hit anything in her path that annoyed or frustrated her. Many times I felt the brunt of the tail. She had the balance of an Aisha, and could scale walls easily. She was our thinker in many respects.  
  
Danielle was our doer, I suppose is the best way to put in. Part Kougra; she had the tail and ears of a Rainbow Kougra, and the speed of one. Faster than many land Neopets, she could out sprint any culprit. Of course, this wasn't helpful when it was a race to the bathroom. No one had successfully beaten her yet. Danielle possessed an energy many had not got, and could spring to just about anything.  
  
Kate was the newest member, with small Wocky ears poking out between the folds of brown hair. Bright green eyes were her most noticeable feature, par the Electric blue tale and ears. Light Blue streaks sped through the ears and tale, and she had the grace and agility of a Wocky. Kate was our planner, and could think out plans before. Sam could work through any problem we faced, but Kate would try and plan for any possibility.  
  
And then there was me, Sara. I was part Faerie Aisha, and so, instead of a tail, I possessed the wings. Typically, I still had the ears, rainbow coloured and proud. I could hear things the others couldn't, an added bonus as it may be. I was also our thief. I could break into an abandoned house, sneak into the back and open the door for the others. Perhaps not legal, but it solved the case.  
  
But we are not the Neotastic 5 anymore. Not after our disastrous last mission.  
  
---  
  
"Look guys, it's simple." Lindz said as we huddled around the faint glow of her flashlight. None of us had pets; the Neotastic Gang couldn't care for one, so it was just us 5. It was a cold December night, and we were all wearing jackets. Having wings wasn't helpful - my jackets pushed against them uncomfortably. I was wearing a light sweatshirt underneath, and knew I would be cold.  
  
"That's what you said last time," Danielle pointed out as she glanced up at the warehouse. It was an old one, abandoned a few years previous. It was starting to fall apart, wood groaning for years on untreated rust. But we had reason to believe illegal Neopoint trading was being held here, and we were out to prove it.  
  
"Look, last time was a rarity." Lindz replied airily. Sure, I got stuck because they hadn't warned me of a double lock. By the time I'd unpicked it, the police had turned up. They also forgot to mention the burglary alarm. I very nearly got arrested that night, had it not been for Sam's cool talking. Seeing my raised eyebrow, she continued hurriedly, "Sara flies up to the roof window and spies for a bit. When they've gone, we enter. Kate tested the window earlier, it holds your weight Sara."  
  
I wasn't the lightest of the 5 but I knew that if Kate tested it, she would have done it right. Only problem was, Kate hadn't.  
  
"Ok," I muttered, stripping off my coat. I shivered in the cold light, and grabbed Lindz's scarf from her neck.  
  
"HEY!" Lindz cried in dismay. I glared at her as I wrapped the multicoloured scarf around my neck.  
  
"It's going to be cold on the roof. Want me to dump you there and fly down?" I pointed out. There was no further complaints, only whispered 'good luck!' from the members. With that, I jumped hard and gained momentum. With the added momentum, I flew up, enough to allow my wings to bat me gently upwards towards the roof.  
  
I saw the skylight as I drew level with the roof. Dustied and mouldy, I couldn't see me seeing through it well, but a small opening in the window would be fine. I spotted it immediately - a small, round hole in the mould. It was man made - no doubt by Kate earlier. I landed on the roof and carefully walked over to the skylight, carefully listening for sounds.  
  
The Skylight creaked as I put one foot on it, but I trusted Kate and Lindz's judgement. So I put all my weight on it - one fatal mistake. With an unmistakable groan, the skylight caved in. I was too startled to fly and fell with the broken glass to the floor. But I didn't land on the floor, oh no, I landed on something much worse.  
  
---  
  
"Got it off a newbie, worth a coupla hundred thousand. Stupid Newbie - didn't have a clue!" A dealer laughed, allowing the buyer to catch a glimpse of a jelly Chia Plushie. The Buyer was almost drooling. He quickly pulled his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bag. You could hear the rustle of notes.  
  
"250 thousand. Does that sound good?" He asked impatiently. The dealer nodded and handed out the bag containing the (Fake) jelly Plushie. He knew the buyer was a first timer, and probably wouldn't realise the fake until he saw it in good light. And by that time, the dealer and all records of his presence would be long gone. And besides, for the buyer to admit he was scammed, he'd have to admit to buying goods off the black market - an arrestable offence anyway.  
  
The Buyer almost snatched his prize as he tossed the bag in the direction of the dealer. He ripped open the bag and saw the plushie at the same time as an almighty crunch rang through the warehouse. Next thing he saw was broken glass and a large shape heading towards him. And then falling at him.on him.  
  
The other dealers and buyers looked on in shock and anger as the intruder fell on the buyer with an audible thump. It was a young girl of about 14 or 15, with messy hair under a dark baseball cap and bright coloured wings and Aisha Earstalks. A funny looking creature by any respects.  
  
The Boss walked forward and pulled the girl up. She stirred and looked at the boss with unsteady eyes, before glancing round at the others, who were slowly forming a circle round her. Then she sighed.  
  
---  
  
The dealer had a death grip on my collar - I could smell his breath on my face. I glanced around at the forming circle, then back and him, and sighed. The Dealer was wearing a black cape, covering his face. I could only see red eyes in his hooded, shadowed face.  
  
"Who are you." The Dealer asked in a posh tone, slightly foreign sounding.  
  
"Who are you?" I replied quickly. I'd had dealings with this sort of thing before, and between bravado and terror, I always chose bravado. Secretly, I was praying for the others to realise something had gone wrong. Not for the first time had I wished I was telepathic.  
  
"The guy with the gun. Now answer my question." The dealer snapped. I noticed the circle of men draw out guns of some sort. I gulped.  
  
"Jane. Jane.Qwerti." I replied hesitantly. The Dealer laughed.  
  
"Very convincing Kid." He smiled, and the grip on my collar grew tighter. He was all but lifting me off the ground, my tiptoes just touching the concrete beneath me. I was choking.  
  
"Sar. Sara." I coughed. He set me back down on the floor, releasing the grip on my collar slightly, allowing me to gasp.  
  
"Good. Now, what were you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Window shopping." Again, the grip on my collar tightened. I gasped again, coughing and wheezing as I gasped for breath. This time, my feet dangled two inches off the floor, leaving me hanging. I grabbed at the arm, furiously trying to loosen the grip on my airway.  
  
"Tell me and I let you down." A voice taunted. My vision was going grey and I was feeling faint. Just as I though I was going to pass out, I heard a large bang from the door. Everyone spun round; guns raised and pointed it at the intruders.  
  
"SARA!" Someone was yelling. I recognised the voice - it was Lindz, with a hint of panic to her voice. The Dealer dropped me to the floor, where I landed in a choking, spluttering heap. My throat was sore and I still felt faint as I sucked in air.  
  
"YA.HOO!" A girl yelled and I watched Kate drop down from the roof. She landed in front of me with a cheeky grin and said quickly, "Are you ok Sara?"  
  
"Yeah." I coughed, and immediately got another lungfull of dust as the door was broken down. Sam, Lindz and Danielle stood there, like something off Charlie's Uni's, grinning like Chester cats. As soon as they saw me, they whooped in joy and started to run forward. That promptly stopped as they spotted the dealers and buyers, all guns aimed at them.  
  
"Oops." Lindz muttered, raising her hands.  
  
---  
  
"Well, this was a good idea." I said sarcastically. We were sitting in a corner whilst the dealers spoke softly, talking about what to do with us, I assumed. Lindz glared at me, which I translated to 'shut up.' Sam sighed and glanced at the men again.  
  
"Look, if we jump them we could get away quickly." Danielle said hopefully.  
  
"I'll do it." Lindz volunteered immediately. I shook my head and hissed,  
  
"I got you into this mess. I'll get you out."  
  
Lindz opened her mouth to argue but I shook my head. "Look Lindz, I'm the fastest. It makes more sense. I can fly upwards, you lot will have to make a run for it. Kate could back me up if it goes wrong."  
  
Sam nodded in resignation. "She has a point Lindz."  
  
Lindz looked unhappy, but could see the logic. "Good luck." She whispered. I smiled and stood up, walking hesitantly towards the crooks.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, looking back at the others. All attention diverted to me, the others started to edge outwards, keeping to the shadows.  
  
"What?" The main dealer asked in annoyance, his face a picture of exasperation. I could understand - I'm well known for being the most annoying 15-year-old around.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom." I whined, watching the others out of the corner of my eye. They were slowly edging towards the door. A few more minutes and they would be gone.  
  
"Tough." The dealer said. I frowned in annoyance and crossed my legs.  
  
"But I'm desperate!" I cried.  
  
"We ain't got one." The Dealer snapped. I frowned again and decided to try my luck.  
  
"At least you could offer your hostages a bathroom." I snapped. The dealer grabbed my collar and pulled me up again. I grabbed his hands and lifted myself up slightly. "Sorry!" I choked. He let go of my collar abruptly and I fell down, hitting the ground. I looked round and saw the gang was gone. Now was my chance.  
  
"I've gotta run, sorry." I grinned. "It's been great knowing you." With that, I took off, darting up to the roof with speed. I heard the dealers yell in anger but I was too high for them to do anything now. I broke free and breathed in the cool night air, shivering slightly. With a heavy heart, I headed off in the direction of Lindz's house. Someone was going to hear about this though.  
  
---  
  
Bedraggled and tired, I knocked wearily on Lindz's door. Flying took a lot out of you, especially as I flew the first mile quickly, in fear of the dealers following me. I saw Lindz look through the window and quickly run to the door.  
  
"Sara." She smiled, glancing at my tired form. "We thought you'd got caught."  
  
"Nope - I'm surprisingly hard to get rid of." I smiled tiredly. Lindz smiled weakly and let me in, yelling "Sara's back!" into the lounge. I heard the scraping of chairs and Danielle, Sam and Kate were looking eagerly at me, which rapidly changed to horror.  
  
"Geez Sara, what happened to your neck?" Sam winced.  
  
"Had a run in with a crook." I smiled, rubbing my abused neck. I walked over to the mirror and winced myself - I had large purple finger marks across my throat, already turning a deep purple bruised colour. It looked painful, and felt it!  
  
"Look," I yawned. "I'm tired and I really don't wanna chit chat all evening. I think I'll go to bed." With that, I turned round and headed up to my room. I really wasn't in the mood to tell them about my run in and the escape, as much as I wanted to hear theirs. I just really wasn't interested.  
  
It was nice to reach my bedroom, my haven in the chaos called the Neotastic House. Compared to the hallway, it was dark. My room was pale, pastel colours of blue and lilac. I almost always had a candle burning as well. It was the complete opposite of my personality, and that was the way I liked it.  
  
Lying back on my bed, sleep came quickly. Before I really knew what had happened, I was asleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Part 2

The Return of the Neotastic 5, Part 2  
  
Aizii  
  
The next morning, I awoke feeling refreshed. And then I remembered the night before. I was still sore, my neck painful and felt swollen. Slowly, I went downstairs to hear a heated row already in progress. Danielle and Kate were arguing, about what I couldn't catch. Both were standing in the middle of the room, yelling at each other. Sam was standing to one side, trying desperately to butt in, whilst Lindz was sitting with her head in her hands.  
  
"You should have checked!" Danielle was yelling.  
  
"I didn't see you check!" Kate replied.  
  
"It wasn't my job!"  
  
"Who said it was mine?"  
  
"Sara could have been killed. We all could have been!"  
  
"But we didn't!"  
  
I watched my two best friends argue in a way I'd never seen before. Sure, we'd argued, but never like this. I watched, gob smacked, until my mouth worked again.  
  
"What the." I yelled. That got their attention. Danielle and Kate looked at me, and then my neck, but didn't comment. Instead, Sam cut in.  
  
"Danielle's blamed Kate for the . problems last night." Sam explained quickly. "But Kate says it isn't her fault, she's just blaming the nearest person." Both arguers looked at Sam and then at me.  
  
"Well, Lindz, didn't you check what Kate said?" I asked, looking at the quiet onlooker. Lindz stood up, her face red.  
  
"NO, I didn't. I mucked up." Lindz yelled. "Happy?"  
  
"No." I replied in frustration. "You're meant to double check. All of you should have. I should have to. We could have been killed last night. Hell, I nearly was!" The grisly bruises on my neck proved a gruesome point - things could have gone a lot worse.  
  
"Don't blame me." Sam said quickly. "I didn't have anything to do with it."  
  
"You never do." Danielle replied cattishly. Sam glared at Danielle.  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"Well," Danielle replied, choosing her words carefully. "You never help, until something goes wrong. Then take the credit for fast thinking."  
  
"Something always goes wrong." Sam pointed out. "And I deserve the credit. Go crying to Mummy if you don't like it."  
  
"Shut up the pair of you." I snapped.  
  
"Why don't you?" Kate replied angrily.  
  
"Why don't all four of you?" Lindz asked tiredly. Kate glared at her.  
  
"Oh, so now you have a plan. How quaint."  
  
"Shut up Kate." I said quietly. "Leave Lindz out of it."  
  
"Yeah, Leave Lindz out of it until she gets someone killed!" Sam cried dramatically. Things rose quickly from there, and soon we were all yelling at everyone. Then something was said that changed everything.  
  
"It's people like you," Kate said, pointing a finger at me, "That make people like Yanik leave!"  
  
I sucked in a breath. "That was low Kate, real low."  
  
"Yeah well," Kate replied with a shrug. "I've had enough. I'm out of this." With that, she picked up her coat and walked out.  
  
Yanik had been the old member of our group. He was part Scorchio, with a pair of perfect Golden Wings and a fiery temper. An argument caused a rift so large between Yanik and the group that Yanik had left. Soon after, we found Kate and invited her into the gang, thus attempting to fill the void Yanik left. None of us had truly gotten over his departure, myself especially. We had avoided talking about that day, and for Kate to have brought it up in that context was low.  
  
For a moment, no one spoke, until suddenly, Sam stood up.  
  
"Look what we've become." She said, and walked out. It was now just Danielle Lindz and I. Danielle and I stood up together, glared at one another and left without a word. As Lindz watched our retreating backs, she slumped back onto the sofa and sunk her hands into her head. And so the Neotastic 5 departed.  
  
---  
  
That day had been almost a year ago, and since then, I had moved as far away as possible. I now lived in the Lost Desert, and owned a small shop for weary travellers to rest for the night and replenish stocks, as well as buy the coolest smoothie in the entire lost Desert! I had quickly built up a reputation as being a friendly shop owner, willing to give the poorest of travellers a decent meal and a place to spend the night.  
  
I had only one pet, a small Faerie Poogle named Aidhru, or Ade. Hyperactive, full of ideas and a little on the wild side, she reminded me of my once friends. Ade was well known around the small village too, as an adventurous and knowledgeable Poogle. She could give travellers directions better than many other shop owners and many shops would send travellers to us for directions.  
  
On this particular day, the sun glared down on our town with considerable heat. Whilst unbearable outside, inside my shop it was quite cool. We had several fans blasting cold air inside and with the slats closed, the room was quite comfortable. It was also good for business - a hot day sells more smoothies.  
  
I hadn't spoken to the Neotastic 5 members since that fateful day, even if I hadn't forgotten them. I had seen only Sam once, bumping into her in the street. Avoiding eye contact, I quickly walked off in the opposite direction, never once speaking. I had regretted not saying something since then, but stubborn pride wouldn't allow me to make the call.  
  
"One Strawberry Smoothie Please." A voice pulled me out of my muses. A rough shaven man with pale green eyes was glancing at me in a funny way, as if he recognised me. "You're Sara, right?"  
  
"Yes." I replied sharply, filling the cup up to the brim with the slushy ice.  
  
"Part of the Neotastic 5?"  
  
I inhaled sharply. "Used to be. Haven't been for several months now. 250 nps please."  
  
"I have a letter for you," He said, delving deep into a pocket. He pulled out a torn, emerald green envelope, with gold calligraphy writing spelling out "Sara." He handed it to me, along with a 10,000np note and started to walk out, taking his smoothie as an afterthought.  
  
"HEY MISTER!" I yelled, "You forgot your smoothie!"  
  
"Leave it."  
  
With that, the man walked out and into the blaring heat. Perhaps it was the sun, or maybe I just wasn't watching properly, but the man seemed to just . disappear. Squinting, I turned to look at Ade, who looked equally mystified.  
  
I shrugged and turned back to the envelope. Emerald green, it had my name printed in neat calligraphy. I slowly slit open the envelope and pulled out an emerald green letter, printed with the same neat, gold writing.  
  
"Dear Sara," It read. "You have been selected to enjoy a week long holiday in the newly created Bongo Hotel, a 5 star hotel for the richest neopians. Your holiday is for humans only, but your pets shall receive a complimentary week at the AstroVilla hotel curtsey of Bongo Hotel. Please find inclosed plane tickets and holiday information. Yours Sincerely." An intelligible signature and a name followed. I checked the envelope and found a plane ticket and a second note. It turned out the holiday was scheduled for the 14th Day of Eating to the 21st Day of Eating.  
  
"Well Ade," I smiled. "Looks like we're going on holiday."  
  
---  
  
The Holiday was only 3 days off, and soon Ade was checking into the AstroVilla hotel for the week, excited and anxious. A list of numbers and address accompanied her from the hotel I was staying at and I couldn't say I was glad to leave her. I wasn't sure it was a good idea, but I hadn't had a holiday in over 5 years, and was looking forward to relaxing for once.  
  
So with a heavy heart, I parted from Ade and rushed off to the airport, anxious I hadn't missed my flight.  
  
---  
  
"So I said, 'you're so lying,' and she was like 'Sweetheart, would I lie to you?' and I was all like 'you have before'." A teenager girl with short, bobbed brown hair and baby blue eyes sat next to me, prattling on about some stupid subject. She seemed to get the impression I wanted to talk, which threw me as I spent the entire time scowling. Either way, the girl could talk for hours. And I had heard each and every minute.  
  
"Don't you talk about anything else?" I asked eventually. The girl blinked a few times, as though surprised someone interrupted her.  
  
"When the time calls." The girl said airily. "Anyway, I was all like 'Don't you sweetie me' and she said, 'Why shouldn't I?' and I was all like."  
  
With a sigh, I settled back into my seat and looked out of the window. This was going to be a long plane trip.  
  
---  
  
Dragging the suitcase behind me, I glanced out at the merging crowd, trying desperately to spot the assigned taxi. At the very back was a young Gelert, wearing a overly large Red Blazer, a perfectly ironed white shirt, a dark grey tie and a peaked black cap, holding a sloppy sign.  
  
"Miss Sara?" He said as I struggled over. I nodded at him, brushing hair from my eyes. "I've been instructed to take you to the Bongo Hotel Ma'am. I hope your trip was pleasant."  
  
"Er. Yeah." I said, watching the Gelert walk off out of the door. I groaned and started to drag my suitcase across the hall, murmuring an annoyed, "Fine then, don't help."  
  
---  
  
We arrived at the hotel quite late, around 8pm and I could see the hotel was barely full, in fact, there were no cars outside. If I hadn't have seen the sign, I would have assumed it was just another regular house. I could see several people in one room, a large light.  
  
"Welcome to Bongo Hotel Ma'am." The Gelert said, bowing deeply. I smiled slightly and pulled my suitcase towards the door. One week of luxury.I could get used to it.  
  
I struggled into the hallway to see a flustered looking Shadow Lenny standing there. With a twitter, it took my suitcase and handed it to a nearby Quiggle.  
  
"Ah, I hope you had a nice trip." It twitted. "I am Miss Mop. I will change your room and such. You must try our cooking. The other guests are already there. Ah, such a surly group ma'am, if you pardon my saying."  
  
With that Miss Mop opened a door and indicated for me to enter the room. Walking inside, I looked round at the other guests and stopped in shock. For sitting around the table were no less than Sam, Kate, Lindz and Danielle.  
  
"Well, as if the day couldn't get any better." Kate said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me. I glared in return.  
  
"You weren't exactly high on my 'people I'd love to run into list' either." I replied bitterly, walking over to the empty seat. Sitting at the table was the other Members of the Neotastic five, or the ex-Neotastic 5, and an old gentleman with a dark suit on. He sniffed as I sat down.  
  
"I have been warned there was unresolved issues with you." He sniffed again. "I take it you are Sara."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, looking wearily at the others. To be honest, none of us had changed. My hair was shorter now, coming to just below my chin and bleached blonde from the sun. I was also darker than I used to be, my once pale skin now a healthy brown from all the time in the desert.  
  
Lindz now wore glasses, and her long brown hair was tied loose. Her brown eyes seemed more educated and she was paler. I guessed she was working in a library somewhere. Sam hadn't changed, except her face was thinner and hair longer than I remembered. Danielle and Kate could have walked from that day to this and not have changed. Neither of them were different, except perhaps a little taller.  
  
"I assume you are all wondering why you were summoned." The man continued. Without a pause, he continued, "I have summoned you because I have been told you are the best. And I need only the best to solve my problem."  
  
"What problem?" Danielle asked.  
  
"My son was kidnapped approximately 2 weeks ago." The man said. "And I want you five to find him."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Part 3

The Return of Neotastic 5 part 3  
  
Aizii  
  
"Right." I said, cutting him off. I stood up and glanced at the door. "I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong girl for that. Go hire a private eye or something."  
  
The man smiled and nodded. I assume there was security cameras or something in the room, for 8 Lupes walked into the room and blocked off the exits. I gaped at the man, as did the others.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Kate cried in indignation. The man smiled.  
  
"An introduction is in order." He smirked. "I am Mr Bongo, and my son, Richard, was kidnapped approximately 2 weeks ago on his way home from school. 4 days ago, I received a ransom note. I have hired."  
  
"Kidnapped." I interrupted. "If you're hired you have a choice."  
  
". You all to retrieve my son." Mr Bongo ignored my interruption.  
  
"Why don't we just leave?" I asked in exasperation.  
  
"Because, at this moment, four Lupes are collecting your pet and taking her to a secure location. She will be returned when you retrieve my son." Mr Bongo said, smiling. He glanced round at the others before saying, "This goes for each of you."  
  
"You can't be serious," Lindz said desperately. Her response was Mr Bongo nodding solemnly, a small smile on his face. I watched each member realise that they were resigned to this case, and sigh. I looked at Mr Bongo, and frowned.  
  
"Give us what you know then."  
  
---  
  
We were now in a smaller room, with several doors leading off to rooms. We had been told not to try and escape, because he was surveying us. A folder, tape and tape recorder was on a small table in the centre of the room, several seats surrounding it.  
  
"I can't believe he's doing this!" Kate exploded the minute the door closed. "I have a home, a family." She trailed off, sighing sadly.  
  
"I hope Ade's ok," I murmured. Lindz looked at me, her eyes slightly red.  
  
"You have a pet now?" She smiled slightly. "I've got four, couldn't stop myself."  
  
I smiled in return. "Yeah, I have one. A lovely little Faerie Poogle called Aidhru."  
  
Danielle joined in, hand delving into her pocket. She pulled out a small photo of a Rainbow Kougra, crossed eyed and sticking her tongue out at the camera. Danielle smiled sadly.  
  
"She's Rajeno," She told us. Sam was listening to us as well, and for a while, the sadness at the fact we might never see our pets again clouded the fact that we stopped talking to each other for almost a year.  
  
"Perhaps we should try and solve this case?" Sam suggested suddenly, looking pointedly at the envelope. It brought us out of the almost friendly situation, and with a cough, we turned to the envelope. Automatically, I looked at Lindz to open it.  
  
"I'm not opening it," Lindz said pointedly.  
  
"I'll do it." Danielle said sharply, and pulled open the envelope. Several pictures, a handwritten letter, two tickets and a few odds and ends fell onto the table.  
  
"These are for a party tomorrow night," I said, picking up the tickets. "It's a fancy dress party at the chocolate factory."  
  
"Isn't that the place the Aisha Thieves raided a few years ago?" Sam asked curiously, sifting through the pictures. I nodded and handed the tickets to Lindz. Sam handed me the pictures as she picked up a comb.  
  
There were two pictures, one of a young boy with a Kougra and the other of the same boy in a school picture.  
  
The boy didn't look very old, perhaps 7 at the most. His sandy blonde hair was long, around his ears in a pudding bowl cut with a floppy fringe that seemed to always be in his eyes. He was quite small; the Kougra seemed to tower over him. The boy was sitting on the Kougra's back, as one might ride a Uni, with a large grin on his pale face.  
  
The other picture was slightly different. Instead of a grin, there was only a scowl on the little boy's face. His school uniform was ruffled and the tie was loose. But his eyes seemed alive in both, shining with an unwritten excitement and adventure.  
  
"So that's his kid." Danielle muttered, leaning over my shoulder to look at the pictures.  
  
"Yup," I replied, handing her the pictures. By now, Lindz had read through the letter and looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No wonder he doesn't want us to go. 250 million neopoints for his kid's safety." She said incredibly. I raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the table. I spotted a third picture, half concealed by the ragged envelope. I picked it up and glanced at the picture before checking the back. Handwritten was a note.  
  
"Check this guy out." I read out loud. "Cryptic." Flipping the picture back, I studied the picture. It was of an adult male, about 45 years old, wearing a cream suit with a dark red shirt. A cigar was sticking out the corner of his mouth and he was obviously unaware that he was having his photo taken.  
  
"Well," Kate said finally. "This is very lovely, but are we going to do?"  
  
"Well," Lindz started. "We're obviously expected to check out that guy, and two of us attend the party. What if tomorrow night we split up? Sara, you've always been good at making a quick exit, what if you go to this party?" I nodded in agreement - hasty exits were something I specialised in. "Danielle, Sam, you've always been good at getting info, you interview this bloke. I'll go with Sara and Kate, you go with Sam and Danielle."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and, for a while, it felt like we were back to being the Neotastic 5. But then we all looked at each other, and, in embarrassment, went to explore the other rooms.  
  
---  
  
We didn't do anything that night. I discovered 5 bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen. What didn't help was that I can't cook. After destroying a seemingly idiot proof soup, Sam took pity on me. She ended up taking pity on all of us actually.  
  
"Wow Sam, this tastes great!" Lindz said as we munched on a plate of pasta.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
  
"Thanks," Sam smiled. With a mock serious tone she added, "Now, eat up!"  
  
---  
  
The next morning was more serious. After having a breakfast, ("I don't see why we can't just order pizza," Lindz grumbled) we had to try and design two costumes. I suggested going as Neopets, something Lindz agreed with. We were already half there.  
  
"You know," Lindz said thoughtfully as we sat round the table, "We could really do with something to make a disguise."  
  
"Let me handle this," I grinned, standing up and cracking my knuckles. Kate raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How?" Sam asked, looking around. "It's not like you can go out and buy them."  
  
I grinned. "You're forgetting I am easily the most annoying 15 year old around. And there's no where for them to run."  
  
---  
  
"You know, this really sucks!" I yelled in my bedroom. I knew where the camera was, and I was currently sitting on my bed, facing the camera. I knew they were watching me, and listening to my every word. For the last half an hour, they must have listened to something even torture victims wouldn't have heard - me singing. "O-kay, you still won't give me the stuff we need? How about another rip roaring chorus of 100 bottles of bear?"  
  
Suddenly, I heard a panicked voice, or rather, a voice that was trying to be calm but failing yell, "Ok! We'll give you the stuff, just shut up!"  
  
I grinned innocently and said in a sweet voice, "Oh, thank you!"  
  
---  
  
"So what did you do?" Lindz asked over our sewing. Kate, Danielle and Sam were trying to decide how to interview the person without sounding edgy. Myself and Lindz were busy making costumes. It had been decided that I would go as a Faerie Aisha and Lindz as a green Kacheek.  
  
"Nothing," I smiled, sewing a second pair of ears onto the hood.  
  
"How did you get all this," Lindz said, gesturing to the assemble of materials before us.  
  
"Oh, I haven't lost my touch." I replied off handily, and continued to sew, leaving Lindz to look at me with raised eyebrows.  
  
---  
  
By 6pm, we had finished the costumes and were waiting for what we hoped would be a way out of the room.  
  
"Try anything funny and we'll kill your pets," A muffled voice said, making us all jump. Slowly, the door creaked open and two large Lupes walked in, evil grins fixated on their faces.  
  
"You ready?" One lupe asked, looking pointedly at Lindz and me. We nodded, trying desperately not to look embarrassed in our costumes. "Ok, we've got a car ready. Come with us."  
  
And with that, we walked out the room. Little did we know that we wouldn't see the others for a long time.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Part 4

The return of the Neotastic 5, part 4  
  
Aizii  
  
We were taken in a large, luxurious limousine. Lindz and I were getting increasingly nervous, and suddenly, going as pets didn't seem such a good idea. The mansion the party would take place in was up ahead. I felt sick.  
  
"Good Luck." Lindz whispered, squeezing my hand. I gave a weak smile. Finally, we pulled up outside the Mansion. Luxurious red carpet led up to a solid Oak door, wide open leading into a magnificent hall.  
  
"Show time," I muttered, and we got out the limousine. Immediately, cameras flashed and journalists yelled questions at us. With a fixated grin, I waved to the cameras, whilst muttering, "They never told us about this," out of the corner of my mouth to Lindz.  
  
"Keep smiling," Lindz hissed, smiling. Finally, the flashing stopped and we were in the hallway. All around, Neopians, dressed up as pets, were talking. I spotted several Kougras, as well as one funny looking Uni. By the looks of it, I was the only Faerie pet, something that didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Dar-ling," A girl of about 16 waddled up in a Bruce suit, obviously tailored by the best. "Darling, where did you get that delightful Aisha suit from?"  
  
I looked at Lindz, who unhelpfully shrugged. "Oh, I er.made it myself." I stumbled.  
  
The Woman didn't look convinced, but smiled in a fake way. "Those Aisha ears are very realistic. Could I try them on?" She asked. I had to fight to control my facial expression as my mind raced.  
  
"No, sorry. Tailored fit." I said quickly and rushed off. After an apologetic Shrug, Lindz followed, giggling softly. We ran into the room, and found it full of tables and a large stage in one corner, with several people standing there.  
  
"That was close." Lindz giggled.  
  
"Too close." I replied, breathing heavily. "Look, what do we need to actually do?"  
  
Lindz shrugged. "Isn't there a passage or something?"  
  
Suddenly, a nervous looking man, dressed up in as a Tonu and obviously embarrassed, stood up and tapped a microphone. "Ex.Excuse me?" He stuttered. "If you would t..t..take a s..s..s..seat, I would be v.v..ery gr..gr..greatful."  
  
We settled down, all watching the embarrassed man blush bright pink. Lindz was giggling, trying to stifle them without much luck. I nudged her in the ribs, accompanied with a hissed, "Shut up".  
  
"Sorry," She muttered.  
  
The blushing man motioned for silence, and it soon fell over the crowd. A glamorous looking woman, with long, bushy brown hair, a gleaming smile and an obviously tailored made Aisha suit walked off, the head of her costume pulled back and hair fluffed up. The man, if possible, flushed a brighter pink. This time, both Lindz and I dissolved into laughter, but we weren't the only ones.  
  
"Welcome," She smiled an award winning toothpaste smile, whilst still remaining 'professional'. "Tonight, we will hand out awards to the few we believe made an outstanding achievement in their costumes. Without further adieu, I'll announce the runner up." The man, blushing worse than ever, handed her a gold envelope. It was like the Oscars or something.  
  
"Oh brother." Lindz rolled her eyes at me. I giggled and made a face similar to 'Oh well I didn't win but I'm happy for the winner'.  
  
"The runner up is a miss. Sara!" The Women cried. My eyes widened in shock and I looked at Lindz in amazement. She grinned and gave me thumbs up.  
  
In a daze, I walked onto the stage. Everyone applauded me, but I was barely listening. For as I stepped up on the stage, I recognised someone. It was the gangster from the blotched mission.  
  
As the women handed me an envelope, she whispered, "Say something." In a daze, I walked over to the microphone and tapped it.  
  
"Erm.Thanks?" I whispered, painfully shy. The audience laughed, everyone except the gangster. He knew who I was. I knew he knew. He knew I knew he knew. But how? "I'd love to stay and chat, but I er." I blinked and looked at Lindz in desperation. She shrugged. "I left the kettle on. Good morning, good evening and good night." With that, I practically sprinted off stage and ran to Lindz, the gangster's eyes never leaving me.  
  
"Bravo." Lindz chuckled as I sat down, desperately ducking. "Great speech."  
  
"Lindz, he's here." I said cryptically.  
  
Lindz looked at me. "OK, that narrows it down a lot. Who's here?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and tugged at her sleeve. As we left the table, I added, "The trader. The one who tried to . ah, strangle me." I finished lamely. Lindz looked worried.  
  
"We'd better get out of here." She muttered.  
  
With that, we dashed towards the only available door we could see. It was a computer locked code. We stopped dead as we reached it, and Lindz looked at me with a helpless shrug.  
  
"Erm." I paused and typed in a six digit number. Maybe it was a miracle, or perhaps it was a plan laid down at the beginning, but for some reason, the code worked. Hurriedly, we ran into the corridor and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Um. Sara?" Lindz said hesitantly. "We're trapped."  
  
We were in a small room, no more that 6ft x 6ft x 6ft. Small holes came out of each wall, and by the looks of things, there was no escape. Sudden, a voice boomed out, making us both jump.  
  
"Night night, sleep tight, don't let the Spyders bite." It cackled. I shuddered - I have a fear of Spyders of any sort. Then I realised the cryptic message as a green gas was pumped into the room. Almost immediately, it took effect and we collapsed to the ground. My last thought seemed to echo and blow out of proportion in my dazed mind:  
  
"I'll never see my 16th birthday."  
  
***  
  
I was flying, high above the clouds, soaring. I looked behind, unable to feel the steady pulse of my wings. Suddenly, with a jolt, I realised I didn't have any wings.  
  
"ARGH!" I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. As I fell, angels danced around me, singing 'Sara'. They seemed to not care that I was falling to certain death. The ground flew up at me and I braced for the sickening crunch. Instead, the ground seemed to absorb my weight and bounce me back up. As I fell back to the ground, there was no magic bouncing ground to brace me. I hit the floor hard.  
  
Thud.  
  
***  
  
"What the." I sat up straight, narrowly missing Lindz's nose, who was looking down at me in worry. I looked around, feeling dizzy and sick. We were in a tiny cell, only just big enough to pace ten times up and down.  
  
"We're . ah. trapped." Lindz said, after a pause.  
  
"Great," I sighed. "Just peachy."  
  
The cell had never seen a blearier day, a more depressing day in all its time since being built. As Lindz and I sat in the cell, staring bleakly at the four grey walls, I felt a lone tear dribble down my cheek. This time, we wouldn't get a lucky shot, or a last minute escape. We lost. Big time.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Part 5

The return of the Neotastic 5, part 5  
  
Aizii  
  
Meanwhile, whilst Lindz and I were viewing grey walls, Danielle, Kate and Sam had gone to visit the lead.  
  
***  
  
"So," Danielle sighed. They were looking at the large mansion in front of them; wooden doors guarded the hall. Kate looked at Danielle and shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we knock?" Sam suggested with a coy smile. With an air of arrogance, she knocked the large brass knocker against the door. Danielle rolled her eyes but said nothing as the door lurched open. A tiny Bruce waddled out to meet them, his head barely reaching their waists.  
  
"Bonjour Madams," He smiled. "Monsieur Patrick, is . unavailable at the moment."  
  
"Oh, right." Sam said awkwardly. Danielle peered behind the door, and could see a man hunched up in a seat in the lounge. It didn't look like he had any important plans that prevented him from seeing the three girls.  
  
As they turned away, they heard a voice say in an annoyed tone, "Pierre, have you been turning away guests again? The Master is not busy. Oh girls!" They turned back to see a female Kougra, armed with an apron and feather duster, hovering next to the Bruce.  
  
"Excuse us, is this a bad time?" Kate asked as politely as possible. The Kougra laughed in a twittery, high pitched voice.  
  
"Oh no girls, I assume you'd want to speak to the master." She smiled. Kate saw the opportunity.  
  
"Oh, very much." She said, trying to sound as posh and polite as possible. "But Sam, she would like to speak to you, if possible." Kate hurriedly trod on Sam's foot, causing Sam to hiss in pain.  
  
Catching Kate's point quickly, Sam added, "Yes please." With a fake smile.  
  
"Well, no one wants to talk to me since.Since I got this job. I'd love a bit of company. I'll show you two girls to the master then."  
  
With that, the Kougra walked in and the girls followed, with a backwards look at the annoying looking Bruce. He sighed in frustration, closed the door with a slam and walked off, glaring at the Kougra.  
  
The Kougra disappeared into the Lounge as they reached it, and shut the door on their face.  
  
"Charming." Kate sighed. Danielle put her finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
A few minutes later, the Kougra came back out. She bowed low and said in a hushed tone, "The master will see you now."  
  
"See ya later." Sam sighed as Danielle and Kate walked into the room. With a note of resignation, she followed the feather headed Kougra into a room.  
  
***  
  
The room was dark, Danielle noticed as they stepped into the lounge. The room had a musty smell and only one small light illuminated the room. Silhouetted in a large arm chair was an oldish man.  
  
"Erm.hi?" Kate said in a hushed tone, hesitantly approaching the chair. The man didn't react. Slowly, Danielle followed Kate, quizzically looking at her. Suddenly, the man spoke, causing both of them to jump.  
  
"Danielle, Kate, I have been expecting you both. I assume Samantha is with Miss Du." The man spoke in a hushed tone, like he was talking to a scared Gelert.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kate asked immediately, nervous and interested.  
  
"I know all." The man replied. "I shall not answer question, I shall give answers to the ones you will not ask." He paused, and Danielle looked at Kate, worry etched into her face. "Sit then." He motioned for the two to sit in two rustic armchairs. Slowly, never taking her eyes off the man, Kate sat down. Danielle followed after a look at the door. She felt uneasy and a little more than put out by the man's smooth words.  
  
"Ask questions, and I shall answer."  
  
Kate paused for a moment. "Erm.who are you?"  
  
The man smiled. "I go by many names."  
  
Danielle was rapidly loosing patience. "Yeah, great. Whatever. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am the wind, the rain, the elements."  
  
Danielle gave an impatient sigh, and was about to say some rather short words when Kate trod on her foot.  
  
"Shuttup." She hissed. She looked at her wrist like she was looking at the time, despite the fact she wasn't wearing a watch to begin with. "Oh, sorry, look at the time, we must go!" She exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
The man looks sullen, but didn't say anything as they edged towards the door. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Your friends are in danger children." He said quietly. Immediately, Kate shot across the room back to the man. He continued without noticing. "They are trapped in a large building, behind a force shield of glass. There is no way for them to escape. They are closer to the boy then they think."  
  
Danielle and Kate looked at each other, fear highlighted in their eyes.  
  
"What . What do you mean?" Kate asked hesitantly. The old man shook his head.  
  
"I cannot say. You know where they are held. Speak no more of me child."  
  
With that, the old man simple .. vanished. With a puff of bright smoke, the man disappeared. Kate and Danielle looked at each other in confusion for a moment, before running out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Kate and Danielle reached Sam only to see Sam on the point of screaming. One eye was twitching as she listened to the Kougra.  
  
"Sorry, gotta dash." Kate smiled politely, grabbing Sam's arm and running. The Kougra carried on talking, failing to notice Sam's disappearance. In fact, it would be some time before she would.  
  
***  
  
"So what now?" Sam said, after they had finally ran down the long drive.  
  
"I dunno." Kate shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Do something! Either lead, follow, or get out of the way..." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Where's the base then!" Danielle said finally, a faint smirk on her face.  
  
"Erm," Sam rummaged through her rucksack. After a few minutes of murmurs, she pulled out map. "That way!" She said, pointing towards 


End file.
